Lucky Fans
by Harubaee
Summary: Kau adalah yeoja yang berkali kali diselamatkan oleh keberuntungan dan hidup bersama keajaiban. Pahit manis kehidupan sudah menjadi keseharian. Tawa, ceria, dan senyuman hanya menjadi topeng kepalsuan. Namun suatu kejadian membuat itu semua menjadi hancur tak bersisa, dan semuanya karena mereka.. apa yang selanjutnya harus kau lakukan? EXO Fanfiction.. Hunhan HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Fans

EXO Fanfiction

Rated: T

School Life

Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, dan boring.

 **Have Fun...!**

 _Cast: - All EXO members_

 _\- As you_

 _\- Your friends_

 _\- And others_

* * *

 **Prolog~...**

Berawal dari sebuah program yang melibatkan sang idola dan fansnya dengan hadiah yang selama ini hanya menjadi angan-angan, khayalan, dan fiksi sebuah cerita para penggemar.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka kau yang hanya seorang yeoja sederhana tanpa kepintaran, kekayaan, kecantikan, dan kepopuleran menjadi salah satu fans yang mendapat sebuah lotre tak bertuan.

Kerja keras, rajin, semangat, ceria, dan pantang menyerah menjadikan kehidupan mu yang semula hanya dilingkupi kepalsuan dan paksaan menjadi lebih berarti dan bewarna. Seindah langit biru di siang hari, seindah pelangi di langit kelabu, seindah daun maple di musim gugur, seindah salju yang turun di musim dingin, seindah bulan di langit malam, dan seindah sunset di langit senja.

Awalnya kau tak menyangka semua kejaiban dan keberuntungan berada dalam genggaman. Keajaiban dan keberuntungan yang selama ini hanya bualan dan ucapan semata menjadi sesuatu yang membuat mu bungkam tak percaya dengan kenikmatannya.

Keajaiban yang indah ini membuatmu makin terjebak dan terperosok ke dunia yang fana sehingga suka tidak suka takdir membawamu terikat dan masuk kedalam dunia sang idola. Dunia yang selama ini hanya bisa engkau bayangkan tanpa bisa kau gapai, dunia yang terlihat manis dan pahit bersamaan.

Timbulnya perasaan aneh namun disaat yang sama terasa menyenangkan membuat mu lupa akan ketakutan hilang sandaran dan kepercayaan. Perasaan yang seperti narkotika... seperti zat adiktif yang membuat kau ketagihan. Nyaman, hangat, dan terlindungi membuat mu sadar semua ini hanya permainan belaka hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Cinta...? Bagimu bullshit! Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta? Dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta...

Yang sering kau rasakan hanya sekadar kagum dan suka, namun mereka... mereka menghancurkan semua topeng dan prinsip yang selama ini sudah ada. Menjadikan pahit dan manis beda tipis seperti memakan coklat.

Suci dan hati yang tulus membimbing kau yang kecewa menjadi lapang dada, seolah olah hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hingga ini semua selesai.

Benang merah yang menghubungkan perjalanan hidup manusia, dan... sialnya kau tanpa diduga sudah diikat oleh sang idola, membuat hidupmu benar benar mengecap semua rasa. Bukan hanya manis semanis gula seperti diawal tapi pahit dan getir seperti makanan keseharian hidup yang kau alami.

Waktu yang terus berjalan menjawab semuanya.

Bagai memotong ilalang liar di hari cerah... semuanya terungkap, sedikit demi sedikit semua menjadi jelas. Apa yang ditutupi dan dipertahankan terbuka seperti lemari yang engselnya rusak.

Hati yang bergetar, langit yang bergemuruh, petir yang bersautan dan tangisan pilu kesakitan menggambarkan betapa lemah dan rapuhnya kau dibalik topeng ceria dan tawa.

Rumitnya masalah persahabatan, asrama dan keluarga seperti rumus fisika yang sulit dipecahkan. Karena dengan kebersamaan dan kepercayaan lah... semuanya selesai dengan akhir bahagia.

Akankah kau bisa menghadapi semuanya?

Akankah kau bisa bertahan?

TBC

* * *

Huuu... Annyeong! Vie come back dengan cerita baru... Tapi yang main EXO bukan yunjae... Ohhh ya, maaf ya buat It's Nothing Impossible nya. Tapi nanti Vie usahain cepet di update, soalnya lagi sibuk banget nih dan ide yang suka hilang gitu aja. Wkwkwk

Ohh iya, gimana prolognya? Bagus ga? Bisa kebayang ga? Readers aku mau nanya ff ini menurut readers mendingan yaoi atau straight? Soalnya kalo aku maunya straight... Tapi nanti ddipasangin nya sama readers juga biar readers nya lebih dapet feel dan bisa masuk ke dalam cerita dan juga biar yang biasanya jadi uke ikut main juga... apalagi mainnya buat ngerebutin hatinya readers. Cuman kalo yaoi ini mesti aku rombak ulang lagi chapternya, terus Luhan dan beberapa member EXO yang uke ga main, soalnya kan dia yang jadi yeoja nya. Makanya aku mau nya agar voting terbanyak nanti adalah straight. Tenaga aja... nanti yeojanya bakal readers kok.

Dan satu lagi, kalo misalkan voting terbanyak adalah straight aku bakal cepet update, kan ga bakal di ubah lagi. Dan kalo misalkan yang review lebih dari 10 aku bakal lanjut, tapi kalo enggak ya... berarti ini produk gagal. Oke cukup sekian cuap ucapnya. Thanks banget buat yang mau baca dan review.

Dan please bangeet.

Don't forget review ne? ^^

Gomapta...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky Fans part 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Lucky Fans

EXO Fanfiction

Rated: T

Pairing: Hunhan (genderswitch)

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

School Life

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, dan boring.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

 **.  
**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **Author note: Karena kemarin pada minta yaoi dengan pairing Hunhan jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini dengan pairing Hunhan tapi genderswitch. Dan untuk di italic itu tandanya bicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin.** _"Xie xie jie jie"_ **dan kalau biasa tandanya itu pakai bahasa korea.** "Gomapta..."

* * *

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi SM Entertainment membuat para Kpopers dibuat heboh dan teriak histeris akibat kabar atau pengumuman yang melibatkan para artis mereka. Namun, kali ini bukan pengumuman tentang artis mereka yang berpacaran, comeback atau debut, dan keluarnya artis dari agensi tersebut tetapi pengumuman yang membuat seluruh dunia kpopers gempar, senang, dan tidak percaya yang berhubungan dengan artis mereka.

.

.

EXO adalah salah satu boyband dari agensi tersebut yang sangat populer bahkan waktu mereka berumur satu tahun dan juga boyband yang paling digandrungi oleh para remaja putri karena ketampanan, kharisma, dan bakat mereka tak heran mereka banyak memenangkan awards di Korea Selatan. Walaupun mereka banyak ditimpa cobaan sehingga membuat mereka kehilangan 3 member (kalian tahu kan kenapa) namun jumlah 9 anggota tidak membuat mereka putus asa justru itu membuat mereka terus berjuang dan akhirnya bertahan sampai sekarang.

.

.

Pamor mereka yang semakin tinggi dan begitu pula dengan fansnya membuat SM Enter memberikan apresiasinya bagi mereka 9 orang fans yang beruntung untuk tinggal di dorm mereka selama sebulan.

WOW! SERIUS SELAMA SEBULAN. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan? Kalian bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan idola dan bias kalian selama sebulan. AMAZING right?! Untuk itulah kabar ini membuat para Kpopers uring-uringan khususnya EXO-L (fans EXO) tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, sehingga membuat mereka saling berkompetisi untuk memenangkan lottre itu.

.

.

Hal itupun juga terjadi pada seorang yeoja berambut coklat madu sepunggung dengan poni yang diikat ke atas sedang berlarian dibawah sinar matahari yang terik. Wajah yang memiliki kulit putih cerah merona dengan mata bak rusa hazel nut dan bibir peach imut yang mengurucut lucu disertai gerutuan membuatnya membentuk ekspresi kesal, terburu-buru, dan histeris bersamaan.

.

.

KLING~

.

.

Suara bel cafe yang berbunyi membuat 7 sekawan yeoja di pojok cafe dekat jendela menampilkan ekspresi kesal dan satu bermuka datar ketika melihat yeoja yang ditunggu mereka akhirnya datang juga dan sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngos an.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan macet sekali hari ini." kata yeoja berambut coklat madu sepunggung itu.

"Luhannie! Kau lama sekali datangnya."keluh yeoja berkulit putih pucat bermata obsidian owl surai hitam ikal sebahu.

Yap, yeoja yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya tadi bernama Xiao Luhan anak tunggal pasangan Xiao Hangeng dan Xiao atau Tan Heechul yang merupakan Presdir dari Xiao Kingdom yang bergerak di bidang industri.

 _"Aku kira kau tidak datang Luhannie."_ sahut yeoja berkuncir kuda bewarna hitam legam dengan mata sekelam malam bak onyx dan muka datar. Yeoja ini sangat mirip dengan Luhan jika tidak memiliki mata onyx, surai hitam,kulit tan eksotis, bibir ranum yang tebal minta dikecup, badan bak model berbentuk S sangat sexy dan menggoda, pipi yang tidak terlalu chuby, hidung mancung dan tinggi semampai seperti kembaran Luhan dialah Xiao Shi Xan sepupu Luhan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiao Se Han.

.

Sedangkan Luhan memiliki rambut sepunggung agak ikal berwarna coklat madu, beriris hazel nut bak rusa minta dipungut sungguh menggemaskan, bibir tipis peach seolah minta untuk dikulum, hidung mancung, kulit putih merona, badan langsing, tinggi semampai (tidak lebih dari Se Han), pipi chuby, senyuman sehangat mentari dan sesejuk pagi hari, muka baby face, cantik, dan imut. Ialah Xiao Luhan secantik dewi yunani tak terbantahkan.

.

Luhan dan Sehan adalah sepupu tapi memiliki wajah seperti kembaran dengan beberapa fisik yang berbeda. Namun, perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah sifat mereka. Luhan dengan sikap lemah, lembut, ceria, ramah, hangat, sopan, baik, dan tegasnya. Sedangkan Sehan dingin, datar, tegas, irit kata, bermulut pedas, dan jail nya yang kelewatan. Maka dari itu mereka disebut "Twins princess of Yunani" ah... satu lagi Luhan disebut Light Princess dan Sehan Dark Princess. Julukan yang pas untuk mereka.

.

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya... Iya... Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku baru kemarin malam sampai dan sekarang aku harus disini. Aigoo badan ku lelah."

"Sudahlah kasihan Luhannie, lagipula salah kita juga minta ketemuan mendadak." kata yeoja bersurai blonde dan bermata grey opal.

"Luhannie ini minum dulu." tawar yeoja bersurai black coklat bermata sipit obsidian sambil memberikan bubble tea coco kepada Luhan, yeoja yang duduk disamping bangkunya.

Dengan mata yang berbinar diambilnya minuman itu dari yeoja tadi."Thanks." balas Luhan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Oke aku punya kabar yang ddaebak buat kalian. Bahwa..." kata yeoja berambut curly coklat bermata aquamarine sebahu. Namun,...

.

.

BRAK

.

.

"Kalian tahu? SM Entertainment memberikan kepada 9 orang fans dari EXO-L untuk tinggal di dorm EXO selama satu bulan. Coba kalian bayangkan satu bulan bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan EXO oppa. Kyaaa!" ... dipotong oleh gebrakan meja yang keras sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung disana menoleh ke arah mereka tetapi langsung dilanjutkan oleh ucapan Luhan dengan nada semangat, mengegebu - gebu, dan antusias sekali.

.

"Yak! Hannie tidak usah menggebrak meja segala. Lihat ke sekelilingmu."balas Min-ri adik dan kembaran Min-rae (yang ini beneran kembaran) yang sama sama berkulit putih, surai hitam lurus sebahu, bermarga Kim, orang Korea, judes, bawel, dan jail. Bedanya Min-ri memiliki mata yang sipit, tubuh lebih langsing, dan punya tanda lahir di hidungnya.

.

Mendengar nada ketus itu membuat Luhan langsung tersadar dan segera membungkukan badannya meminta maaf pada pengunjung lainnya. "Hehehehe... Mian, yah kalian tahukan aku selalu excited dengan EXO. Coba kalian bayangkan saja..." kata Luhan dengan mata rusa nya yang berbinar indah sungguh menggemaskan dan menggoda iman tapi...

"Hei Luhannie, jangan potong kata - kata ku pabbo. Tadi aku mau bilang begitu." ...dipotong oleh yeoja aquamarine bersurai curly coklat sebahu.

Mendengar perkataan yeoja aquamarine membuat Luhan pundung ditempat. "Maaf Shella, Luhan juga tidak tahu kalau kau mau bilang seperti itu juga." Yeoja aquamarine tadi bernama Shella, Shella Kim yeoja blasteran Canada-Korea. Sifat nya bawel, heboh, melankonis, cerewet, iseng, dan jutek dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

.

Mendengar omelan Shella membuat Min-rae menampilkan seringaian tipis yang berbahaya untuk Luhan. "Makanya eomma, jangan potong kata kata orang lain sudah begitu datang terlambat lagi." bully Min-rae sang kembaran Min-ri.

"Aigoo... Luhan kan baru pulang tetapi kenapa langsung dihakimi seperti ini sih, memangnya kalian tidak kangen Luhan apa?" jawab Luhan sedih.

"Nope"kata Shella, Min-ri, dan Min-rae kompak sambil berhigh five ria.

"Sudah sudah kasihan eomma, dibully terus." bela yeoja beriris grey sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Benar tuh kata Jessica, lalu tadi Luhannie mau ngomong apa?" kata yeoja bersurai black coklat bermata sipit obsidian.

Mendengar kata yeoja sipit obsidian yang bernama Luna, yeoja yang terkenal dengan sifat lembut nya, suara bass seperti namja padahal ia yeoja, sabar, jutek, baik, dan lola yang kelewatan minta dijitak. Luhan merasa punya pendukung untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hmmm jadi begini yeodongsaeng, Luhan ingin urideul ikut project itu. Siapa tahu saja kita menang. Atau salah satu dari kita." Luhan bersemangat.

"Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin yang ikut pasti banyak perbandingannya satu banding satu juta."kata yeoja berkulit putih pucat bermata obsidian owl surai hitam ikal sebahu.

Dialah Vie, Li Vie yeoja Chinese berkulit putih pucat beriris obsidian owl surai hitam ikal sebahu yeoja dengan sifat judes, flat, datar, bawel, melankonis, hyperaktif, jail, polos, mesum, dan iseng.

Semua kompak menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju "Ne... nado, benar kata Vie." Min-rae pun juga setuju untuk 'kali ini dengan Vie'.

"Aigoo yeodongsaeng... _Remember, nothing impossible in this wolrd_ oke?. Apapun bisa jadi mungkin kalau kita yakin dan percaya."balas Luhan tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya yang cantik membuat beberapa namja disana harus menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidung mereka.

 _"Yòng zhōngwén zěnmo shuō? (Bagaimana jika kalian mengucapkan dalam bahasa Mandarin?)"_ Sehan memutuskan aura bahagia Luhan membuat Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah Sehan.

"Wae uri maknae?" Luhan menatap Sehan dengan jail.

Memutar bola matanya malas. _"Ini China bukan Korea, perhatikan sekeliling kalian. Kita jadi Yǒumíng_  
 _(Terkenal)."_

Dan benar saja sedari tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak jika kau menemukan perkumpulan yeoja cantik dan cerdas berbahasa korea dengan heboh dan berisik. Pasti matamu akan tertuju kepada mereka. Karena memang sedari tadi Luhan dan kawan-kawan berbicara dengan bahasa korea kecuali Sehan yang menggunakan mandarin.

Semua teman Luhan dan teman Luhan serentak melihat sekeliling mereka. Dan mereka terkekeh bersamaan mengetahui ucapan Sehan benar. _"Hehehe... baoqian (Maaf) Zhege ku genduo hangul! (Hangul itu lebih keren!)."_ Shella masih menyengir tanpa dosa.

Jessica bertepuk tangan sekali, tanda setuju dengan Shella 'untuk kali ini'. _"Dangran!, Henhao! (Tentu saja! Sangat bagus!)"_

 _"Jiben yuchun! (Dasar bodoh!) Hargailah tempat kalian lahir, tinggal, dan kampung halaman kalian. Kita ini di China. Hǎo bu hǎo? (Oke?)."_

Min-ri menangguk-anggukan kepalanya. _"Wó dǒng (Saya mengerti). Tapi Vie kau sama saja... jiben! (Bodoh!)"_ Vie pun membuat tanda peach, Sehan yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar.

"Sudahlah kalian ini kan sudah dewasa tapi masih kaya anak anak saja." lerai Luhan sabar.

"Oke kembali ke topik awal, kalian ikut?" Lanjut Luhan dengan masih menggunakan bahasa korea.

"Ne... of course!."- Jessica yeoja beriris grey berkulit putih pucat rambut pirang sepunggung.

"Ne ne ne!." sahut Luna antusias dengan bahasa korea juga. Hah... masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Hehehe tanpa tanya kalian pasti tahu kan jawabannya." cengir Shella.

"Tentu saja aku..."

 _"Jie jie, ni cheonmo. (Kakak, diam kamu.)"_ Vie memotong Luhan, lalu high five dengan Sehan yang sedang menyeringai setan bagi Luhan ke arah Luhan.

'Aigoo, kenapa aku dibully terus' batin Luhan pundung.

"Sudahlah eonnie kasihan eomma. Kalian Vie dan Rae eonnie?" bela Min-ri yang tidak tahan dengan Luhan merajuk yang menggemaskan, sang pemegang gelar Eomma diantara mereka.

"Aku ikut, yah siapa tau aja kita beruntung." jawab Vie dengan nada sok acuh padahal ia salah satu EXO-L berat.

"Ne... Nado. Belum dicoba mana tahu." sambung Min-rae setelah Vie.

"Oke yang lain mau ikut, tinggal kalian. Jadi?" tanya Jessica sambil menatap Min-ri dan Sehan yang membuang muka, acuh tak peduli.

Mendengar jawaban dari teman temanya yang lain Min-ri mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja aku ikut. Kesempatan langka ini tidak boleh dilewatkan." Semua mengamini ucapan Min-ri, Min-ri benar ini kesempatan langka meskipun kemungkinan nya kecil belum dicoba mana kita tahu hasilnya?

"Kau Sehan-..."

 _"Bú shì (Tidak), Wǒ bu hui. (Aku tidak mau)."_ Potong Sehan, Luhan pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ayolah... yeodongsaeng~ , _wo didi~ (adikku) ..._ buing buing buing."

.

Sehan membuang muka ke kanan ketika Luhan mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. 'Sehan kamu tidak boleh kalah, jangan tatap matanya.' Batin Sehan menyemangati.

"Sebentar lagi Sehan pasti kalah." Bisik Vie kepada Shella. "Eumm (menganggukkan kepalanya pelan) kita hitung saja." Shella berujar pelan.

"Oke..." komando Min-rae. Sedangkan Jessica dan Luna hanya mengegeleng - gelengkan kepalanya maklum, hal seperti ini sudah sering dan berakhir sama. Kekalahan seorang Xiao Se Han.

.

.

"Hana..."

.

.

"Dul..."

.

.

"Set..."

.

Sehan menghela nafas pasrah. _"Oke oke, aku ikut."_

.

"Yehet!" Teriak Luhan, Vie, Shella, Min-rae, Min-ri, Jessica, dan Luna gembira.

.

.

Memang seorang Xiao Sehan selalu menang melawan siapapun tapi Xiao Sehan tidak akan pernah menang melawan Xiao Luhan, sepupu perempuan yang paling disayanginya. Karena Xiao Sehan seorang Sister complex.

.

.

.

"Tapi... Aku tidak mau repot, semuanya kalian yang urus." perintah Sehan mutlak. "Oke." Jawab mereka ber enam.

.

.

Luna menatap Sehan ragu-ragu. "Er.. sehannie bagaimana bisa kau bisa sampai disini tepat waktu? Bahkan Luhan eonnie datang terlambat." Pertanyaan Luna membuat yang lainnya ikut menatap Sehan penasaran.

Menghela nafas frustasi lagi. "Setiap hari aku bangun pukul empat ingat? Dan masalah rusa jie jie (kakak rusa)..."

"Hei yak!" Luhan berteriak.

"Aku sengaja merusak alarm nya." Sehun menyeringai puas. "Yak! Neon Sehannie..."

"Ne..." suara Sehan menyahut dengan aksen manja sedikit.

.

.

Jessica memutar bola matanya malas. Kelakuan Sehan yang jahil memang bukan rahasia umum lagi dihadapan kita ber enam. "Kapan pendaftaran terakhir nya?"

Luhan dengan muka memerah menahan kesal dan pipi yang dikembungkan menambah keimutan maksimal menatap Jessica. "6 hari lagi." Luhan menjawab cuek.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan mereka semua menampilkan ekspresi bingung minus Sehan yang menyeringai senang tahu apa reaksi selanjutnya. "Lah pengumpulannya paling lambat kapan?" tanya Min-rae heran.

"Kalau Luhan ga salah sih lusa." balas Vita innocent seringai Sehan pun makin jelas.

"Ohhhh Lusa..." inner mereka kompak.

.

.

BRAK

.

.  
"Apa lusa?!"tanya mereka bersamaan sambil mengebrak meja kompak.

.

.

"Waeyo?"pernyataan santai Luhan.

.

.

"YAK NEON PABBO LUHANNIE!"

.

DUGH

.  
"Ughhh... Neomu appoya..." ringis Luhan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh 6 orang minus Sehan. Poor Luhan~…

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seringai Sehan pun berkembang dengan jelas.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui 3 hari yang melelahkan dan kesibukkan yang tiada tara. Dia bolak balik harus masuk server SM entertainment yang sibuknya minta Luhan dcium bahkan sampai tengah malam. Lingkaran mata hitam di bawah matanya hampir menyayingi panda meskipun begitu, ia tetap cantik dan menawan.

.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, kapan ini berakhir? Bisakah ini semua bertahan? Apa... Aku masih kuat untuk menopang diri sendiri? Aku harap esok lebih baik dan ini semua cepat berakhir."gumaman yeoja yang sedang istirahat di kamarnya sembari memandang langit langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat dengan cahaya gelap dan hanya cahaya bulan yang bersinar terlihat yeoja dengan rambut black hair sepunggung dan iris onyx nya memandang taman belakang rumah dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. "Aku harap ini menjadi awal kebahagiaan mu eonnie.. sudah cukup selama ini kau terkurung di sangkar emas. Sudah cukup semua senyum dan tawa palsu kebahagian. Aku harap mereka bisa menghancurkan topeng dan dinding api yang kau buat. Sudah cukup semua penderitaan mu, bisakah kau berbagi bersama ku? Eonnie aku menyayangi mu lebih dari apapun. Dan aku mohon mulailah hidup sebagai...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... seorang Xiao Luhan."

.

.

.

TBC.

Annyeong! Navi balik bawa lucky fans part 1. Gimana? kurang panjang kah? bagus kah? banyak typo ya? maaf ya... Dan huuuuaa setelah sekian lama Navi baru bisa update sekarang mianhae kalo kelamaan. ini sesuai keinginan readers.. Hunhan... Hunhan Forever!

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Juna Oh, rikha-chan, deerhanhuniie, arifahohse, Misslah, guesthouse, deerLuhan200490, Unicorn's mine.**

Ada yang belum kesebut? Gomapta juga buat yang udah nge favorite, follow, dan pm author. Makasih banyak semuanya... please banget ngereview ini cerita walau hanya satu kata atau satu huruf. ini bakal lanjut kalau review nya udah 20. Baca juga cerita author yang **It's Nothing Impossible** dengan pairing Yunjae.

.

.

.

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. Thanks all...

Don't forget review ne? ^^...

Gomapta...


End file.
